


Clogged and Crammed

by Shiloh960



Series: Roommates AU [2]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Blocked pipe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I wanted the title to be like something from a cheap porno, Mentions of Dale, Oh look there’s Mr. Scratch!, Twin Vale Apartments, just give it to him Leah, mentions of Nathan - Freeform, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloh960/pseuds/Shiloh960
Summary: Our resident maintenance man/cowboy is here to save the day
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Leah (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Roommates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Clogged and Crammed

“Wow, Leah, it’s just so crazy that we’re always meeting like this,” He laughed leaning against the doorframe, “y’know, me of all people, always coming to your rescue...”

“What people? You’re the only handyman Dale has for the building, Warin.” Leah narrowed her eyes just a bit. “Wait, what do you mean, always? This is barely your second time here.” 

“Details, details.” 

He suddenly moved to enter, taking the opportunity to be as close as possible while he slid past her into the apartment. Warin took note of the huge wolfhound in front of the living room television before turning back to his neighbor and grinned wider at Leah grumbling ‘yeah, sure come on in’ under her breath as she closed the door. 

“So how can I be of assistance?” He asked, casually raising a hand to rake through his hat-free hair while subtly flexing the arm. 

Leah gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen, clean except for a couple of dirty dishes stacked next to the sink. She pointed towards the sink and leaned against the fridge to scribble something onto the magnetic whiteboard calendar. There wasn’t anything like that in his apartment with Darius and Mitchell, he never really had much need for it and the guys probably just used their phones instead besides they’d most likely forget it was there in the first place. 

“I thought Dale might’ve said something when he called you but the sink is clogged. Nathan thinks it’s the garbage disposal but Dale didn’t want us to pour any Drain-o in until you’d checked it out, I guess.”

“Nah Dale didn’t mention anything except _you_ needing _me_ ,” he said leaning over to check on the sink filled with some food bits swirling in the soapy water. Nathan was probably right in assuming the thing was just plugged so easy fix for him. 

Leah chose not to comment on the insinuation and Warin looked to her as he squatted to flip the switch in the sink cabinet before rising to his full height. He winked at her steady gaze on him and she rolled her eyes turning back to her lunch and phone. 

“You know...” he paused until he was sure she was looking at him while reaching for the small flashlight in his tool belt, “you could always just cut out the middleman and call me directly if you ever need anything.”

“Hmm...anything?”

He held eye contact for what seemed a full minute before grinning once more. “Any _thing_ , any _time_ , any _where_... **absolutely** anything.”

  
  


She snorted, once again choosing not to say anything until he looked away from her. “Or I can just text Darius, pretty sure he can pass along the message.”

“ _That’s still a middleman_ ,” Warin sing-songed, moving his pliers to the object he saw blocking the drain. “Okay, there we go.”

A bit of force and he extracted the bone, holding it up for her to view as well before moving to throw it into the nearby trash can. 

“It’s probably from the chicken I made yesterday.” Leah supplied, passing him to grab a glass from one of the upper cabinets. “Did you want any water? Or we got soda?”

Momentarily distracted by the view of her shirt riding up as she reached for a cup, Warin let his eyes wander a little while she was otherwise preoccupied. “Sure, water’s fine, we still need to wait a bit before turning this thing back on.” 

Leah certainly wasn’t wearing her usual work clothes and Warin appreciated her instead sporting a pair of shorts and loose shirt. She moved her back to him for the water cooler and his gaze dropped lower, eyes snapping up in a flash when Leah turned forward to pass him the second cup while she was already sipping from hers. 

“Thanks oh and just for reference, I like my chicken with mashed potatoes.” 

Leah raised an eyebrow. “Great reference, I guess, don’t know what I’ll do with that information but okay.”

He choked on his water as he erupted into slight laughter wetting himself and moved the cup away, coughing to clear up his airway. 

“Oh god, Warin, you okay?” She moved to him but he waved a hand at her, getting a hold of himself. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, sorry if I spilled anything.” 

“Jesus let me get you a napkin at least-“

“No it’s okay, some of my shirt got wet anyway,” Leah watched him grab the dry bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his mouth and chin dry and she just knew the next couple of hours will be spent denying looking at his exposed stomach. “So, where’s Nathan?”

“Hmm? Oh he’s at work, it’s kinda my day off today.” She found herself breathing a little bit better focusing on his face instead of the dark spots on his shirt. 

“Aww, you’re spending it with lil ol’ me? I’m flattered,” He flipped the switch back on for the disposal and the reset button located on the machine itself. “I’ve been told that I’m great company.”

“Hmph I’m sure you are, cowboy, but after this I’m actually taking Mr. Scratch on his walk and nope, don’t need the extra company.”

“Ouch, Leah, after all we’ve been through? That hurts,” Warin places a hand on his heart before turning the disposal with the opposite, hearing a satisfying rumble as everything went down the drain. “Do you treat all your saviors like this?”

She was already walking away to her room, presumably to grab a leash or something and Warin made his move. “You bet your ass I do.”

He managed to finish just in time and heard Leah calling Mr. Scratch to the door. He moved through the kitchen then the living room and saw Leah putting the leash on her dog’s collar. 

“Weeeell you guys should be good for now. Like I said though if there’s anything I can do for or most importantly _to_...” He let it drift off there, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“I’ll text Darius, thanks, got it.” 

He snickered, following her out to the hall and she locked the door behind the two of them. 

“Have a great day, ma’am.” He tipped a hat he didn’t even have on at the moment and strode to his own shared apartment down the hall with the confidence of a man who knew his ass looked great in his jeans and Leah tumbled even further into self-hate for such cursed thoughts. 

  
  


Approximately two hours later after checking his phone every twenty minutes (he’d deny that fact to anyone including himself), his phone buzzed with a text from an unknown number. The message itself was a picture of a hastily erased whiteboard calendar with only his phone number written on it in a big bold font with black marker and only one sentence following the picture. 

_You used Sharpie, you fucking asshole_

Bonus:

“Something’s wrong,” Mitchell burst into his shared bedroom with Darius, fresh from the shower but with a panicked look on his face. 

“Huh, wha?” Darius yawned, moving from his desk where he’d been studying to the bed. “What do you mean?”

“I can hear Warin laughing but I don’t know what he did! Was he anywhere near our bathroom today?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Write over the permanent marker with a dry-erase one then just wipe away, also huge thanks to the discord and our collective input on this AU!


End file.
